


Fête (January 1, 2018)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2018 Daily Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Word of the Day Prompt, fête - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Kiyoko reflects during the barbecue at the training camp.Word of the Day: Fete1 : festival2a : a lavish often outdoor entertainment2b : a large elaborate party





	Fête (January 1, 2018)

_Parties really weren’t her thing,_ thought Kiyoko as she watched Yachi slip between tall figures, clearly anxious. She stayed on the outskirts of the crowds of boys, ignoring the looks some (most) of them sent her way.

 

A hand caught on the edge of her shirtsleeve, tugging just enough that she turned back to her companions. The other team managers were a boisterous crowd, although with a team like Fukurodani, she supposed it was natural.

 

The chattering of the other managers washed over her, high counterpoint to the lower voices of the teams milling around. The smell of barbeque and grilled vegetables settled warm in her nose. A smile hovered about the edges of her mouth as Yachi finally materialized in the manager’s group, still shy and small but steadily growing into herself.

 

Parties weren’t her thing, Kiyoko acknowledged, but they were fun nonetheless, and she couldn’t regret this one at all.


End file.
